


Tony Gets De-Aged: Prequel to Tony’s Tantrum

by Bucky3000



Series: De-aged Tony [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Tony Stark, De-Aged Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mentions of Steve/Tony relationship before this story, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky3000/pseuds/Bucky3000
Summary: Prequel to Tony’s Tantrum since that one people seemed to like so I wanted to write some more in that universe.This is the day Tony got de-aged.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: De-aged Tony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Tony Gets De-Aged: Prequel to Tony’s Tantrum

Bucky regained consciousness slowly and uncomfortably, realizing he was laying on a cold cement floor. He groaned when he tried to readjust his position where they must have dropped him who knows how long ago. There was a weight pressed up against his left side he noticed, then he heard a sniffle and a whine and quickly blinked his eyes open to check the source. 

A small boy was curled against him but all Bucky could see was the top of his head, dark brown hair messily standing up every which way. “Hey,” Bucky said to alert the kid he was awake. The boy startled and whipped his head up to look at Bucky. He had uncurled a bit so now he could see he was wearing an adult size black muscle shirt, one side hanging loosely off his shoulder. The scoop neck was so large on him it came down to the middle of his stomach leaving Bucky with a full view of the boys chest, arc reactor and all. Bucky sighed. He glanced over to the pile of clothes a couple feet away that the boy must have crawled out of and it definitely looked like what Tony was wearing this morning before their op.

Bucky took a moment to marvel at the fact that this was neither surprising nor unbelievable to him. 

A small hand grasping his shirt pulled his attention back to Tony. “Are you okay?” He inwardly rolled his eyes at himself because that seemed like a dumb question all things considered. The boy shrugged. “Does anything hurt?” He clarified. Tony maneuvered his small body around until he was sitting, hand still holding on to Bucky’s shirt, then stretched out one leg and pointed at it with his other hand. Bucky managed to sit himself up halfway by leaning on the cement wall behind him. He reached out and moved the end of the shirt out of the way to see the kids leg and grimaced at the sight. There was cut down the side of his calf, mostly caked with dried blood by now, and a purplish bruise forming around it. Tony gasped when he looked down at it, tears already spilling down his cheeks, but he didn’t cry out.

“Looks worse than it is,” Bucky said quickly. “You’ll be fine.” Tony didn’t seem convinced. Bucky sat up all the way this time and removed Tony’s hand from his shirt. “Hold on a sec, I’m not leaving.” He reached over to the discarded clothes grabbing one of adult Tony’s socks and then turned back to the boy. “I’m going to tie this around your cut okay? To keep the dirt out.” Tony nodded. Bucky tied the sock around the kids leg, he was able to knot it without any issue because the boy was so small. The bleeding had mostly stopped so he didn’t need a tourniquet, just a loose pressure to keep it from opening again. “There.”

“Thank you,” Tony whispered. Bucky reached out and ran his thumb over the tears on Tony’s closest cheek. 

“Has anyone been in here? While I was unconscious?” Tony shook his head.

“Wanna go home,” he mumbled. 

“I know. I’ll get you home.” Bucky paused. “Do you know who I am?”

Tony nodded. “Bucky,” he replied. He brought his thumb to his mouth and started to suck on it. 

“That’s dirty, stop,” Bucky told him, gently pulling the kids hand away from his face. He wondered how this was his life right now. As gentle as Bucky was, Tony still flinched.

“Sorry,” he said sadly. 

“It’s fine. I just don’t want you to get sick on top of everything else. Wait til we can wash your hands.” Tony seemed okay with that plan and wrapped his hands in the end of his shirt instead. 

“Can we go now?” Tony asked him nervously.

“I’d love to but I don’t think it’s gonna be that easy, kiddo.” Bucky managed to stand up, the serum in his system seemed to have taken care of whatever beating he took before. Tony scrambled to his feet and grabbed Bucky’s wrist with both his hands.

“Please,” he said, tugging on the man’s wrist. Bucky looked down at him and Tony lifted one hand up in silent question to be held. Bucky picked him up, adjusting the shirt so it covered him everywhere it needed to. Tony cuddled into Bucky’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder and shivered. 

“Cold?” Bucky asked, walking to the heavy looking iron door. The only exit from the room. He tried it, just in case. It was locked. Bucky realized that Tony had nodded against him so he went back to the pile of clothes but all that was there was adult Tony’s pants and a long sleeve shirt that he wore under the armor that didn’t look like it would be very comfortable material, or warm. As Bucky surveyed what they had available to them in the room Tony brought his thumb back to his mouth. At the last minute, and just before Bucky almost said something to him again, Tony stopped himself.

“Wash,” he told Bucky, holding out his thumb in front of the mans face. Bucky smirked.

“Good boy,” he said offhandedly, but Tony beamed. He kept his thumb out, presumably so Bucky would remember his next task. Luckily, the room they were locked in was not a cell, so they did have some things available to them. There was a counter along one wall with a sink so he brought Tony over there, turning him in his arms so he was facing out, and turned on the warm water. There was no soap but he helped Tony wash his hands as best they could. he found a box of tissues in a cupboard and grabbed a handful then dried Tony’s hands.

Tony looked at Bucky questioningly when they had finished. “Go for it,” Bucky said, without Tony having to ask. Tony stuck his thumb in his mouth so quick it would have been comical if they weren’t in such a dire situation. “I’m going to sit you right here for a sec.” He put Tony’s bottom on the counter and the boy reluctantly let go. Bucky stayed close but started to peel off what adult Tony called his ‘superhero suit,’ the layers of Kevlar and Vibranium threaded fabric. Once the outer layer was off he was down to a short sleeve tee with a thin but long sleeve zip-up hoodie over it. He unzipped it. “Let’s get you warmed up,” he held his hands out for Tony who looked so happy to be picked up again that it made Bucky feel sad for however this kids childhood had gone. Tony clung on to him again and Bucky zipped the fabric up over his little body. It was a tight fit but it would warm him up and leave Bucky’s hands free to explore the room.

“That okay?” Bucky checked with him.  
“Squish,” Tony replied with a giggle. 

“Too squished or just enough?” Bucky asked with a poke to the boys side. 

“Nice,” Tony answered, burrowing his face as close to Bucky’s neck as he could. He felt a soft sigh against his neck. Bucky patted his back comfortingly then started circling the room, inspecting every inch.

“Go soon?” Tony said quietly. 

“If we can’t find our own way out I promise you Stevie is already looking so he’ll rescue us soon.” He was sure the team would be looking for them already. 

“‘Teev,” Tony echoed. Bucky smiled.

“Yup. Captain America. He’ll save us, huh?”

“Cap’n Amer’ca,” Tony muttered around his thumb. “Come for Bucky.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “He’ll be here for both of us,” Bucky reassured him. “He’s probably looking for you more than me, I bet,” Bucky joked, though little Tony wouldn’t understand. Steve and Tony had started dating a few months previous after way too long dancing around each other. Steve would be frantic looking for his boyfriend right about now.

“Coming for Tony?” The little boy asked with disbelief. 

“He loves you, Tony. Of course he’s coming for you.” He glanced down and the little boy had his neck craned back so he could see Bucky, maybe looking to see if he should believe him. Bucky tilted his face down and pressed a quick kiss to Tony’s forehead. Tony gasped slightly and stared at Bucky. “It’s gonna be okay,” Bucky said softly, ignoring the boys shock at a kiss.

Bucky wasn’t sure how long they’d been in this room. His watch, phone, all his gear had been stripped off of him. He was sure, after a through inspection, that the only way out would be through that door. He hoped one of their captors came soon so he could get a gauge as to what he was dealing with. He was pretty sure Tony had fallen asleep but he was pressed so close that Bucky couldn’t see his face. He had been quiet for awhile, his breathing slow and even. So Bucky kept pacing. 

A short while later there was the sound of an explosion, muffled from the cement walls of the room they were in but it still made Bucky snap to attention and little Tony lift his head groggily from Bucky’s chest. He hoped it was the Avengers. 

“Bucky?” Tony questioned. Bucky went to the far wall, furthest from the door, just in case. 

“It’s okay,” he replied automatically.

“‘Teev?” Tony pulled his head back as much as he could within his sweatshirt cocoon to look at Bucky. 

“I hope so,” he told the kid. “I bet it is. All the Avengers,” he added at Tony’s nervous look.

The lock on the door rattled, a loud metallic sound. Repeated clangs of metal on metal which Bucky could only hope was Steve’s shield breaking through. Tony whimpered. “Shh,” he cupped the back of Tony’s head and left his hand there protectively. “I got you.” The door finally swung open and Bucky braced himself but immediately he registered it was Steve’s spangly outfit. He let out a sigh of relief.

“Buck,” Steve exclaimed. “Oh thank God.” Steve surged forward causing Tony to bury his head further into the hoodie. Bucky held his hand up to slow Steve.

“Buddy, it’s just Steve. He came for us,” Bucky explained. “We can go home.” Steve was watching this exchange with confusion, giving Bucky a questioning look when the other man glanced up at him. “Tony here,” Bucky said pointedly, “knew Captain America would come. Right?” Steve’s eyes widened hearing him call the boy Tony. The boy sat up a little, looking over at Steve as if making sure it was really him. Bucky took the chance at the boy angled away from him to adjust the kids shirt so Steve caught a glimpse of the reactor. Steve gasped but, to his credit, composed himself quickly. 

“Hi, Tony.” He stepped closer, slowly. “You ready to get out of here?” Tony nodded fervently. Steve nodded and gave him a small smile. “What happened, Bucky?”

Bucky huffed a small laugh. “I have no idea. They knocked me out and I woke up on the floor here with little Tony. Wanna grab his stuff?” Bucky nodded to the pile of clothes and pair of shoes. Steve gathered it up and led the way out of the room. They made it to the Quinjet quickly, meeting up with Clint and Natasha on the way. Steve whispered a brief explanation if the looks on their faces were anything to go by but they said nothing. Clint fell back a little to fall into step with Bucky and he wiggled a finger at Tony to say hi and made a funny face at him. He turned his head to hide in Bucky’s shoulder but they didn’t miss the giggle he let out first. 

“You remember who I am?” Clint asked. Tony mumbled something which neither man heard. 

“We can’t hear you if you hide like that,” Bucky told him. Tony pulled his head up and looked back at Clint.

“Hawky,” he said, and pointed at him for good measure.

“Ugh,” Clint mimed clutching his chest, “My heart. The cuteness, it’s gonna kill me.” He pretended to trip and caught himself last second but Tony thought it was the funniest thing he ever saw, literally gasping for breath he was laughing so hard. Bucky shook his head. Little Tony was ridiculous and adorable. Steve dropped back once they were clear of the building and the threat of someone attacking lessened so Clint re-joined Natasha heading in to the jet and into the cockpit. 

“You ready to fly home?” Steve asked Tony. 

“Yes, Cap’n Amer’ca.” Bucky smirked.

“You know, Tony, we’re friends so you can call me Steve I think.” Steve winked at him and Tony shyly turned his face into Bucky’s shirt. 

“‘Teev,” he whispered. Steve beamed at him.

“That’s it,” he ran his hand through Tony’s hair. 

“You wanna hold him?” Bucky asked as they climbed in the back of the jet. Steve looked nervous for a second but then nodded.

“Yeah. Let’s just get strapped in first.” He helped Bucky strap himself in around Tony then sat next to him and did the same for himself. Tony was so small they couldn’t buckle him so he’d have to be held anyway. “Tony, you wanna come here?”

Tony looked over at Steve surprised then back at Bucky. “I’ll be right here too,” Bucky told him. “Steve just want’s to hang out with you a little.” Bucky unzipped his sweatshirt and let Tony lean toward Steve. Steve scooped him up and sat him on his own lap. Tony fiddled with the ends of his shirt. 

“We gotta get you some clothes, huh?” Steve mentioned. Tony shrugged.

“It’s okay, ‘Teev,” he corrected. 

“We can’t have you running around half naked,” Steve replied kindly but Tony still got a look like he had done something wrong. Bucky unbuckled himself now that they were in the air and took off his hoodie. 

“Here. For now you can have this.” He put Tony’s arms through the sleeves then pulled him off Steve’s lap to stand while Bucky zipped him up. The hoodie was down to Tony’s ankles. He put the boy back on Steve then stood. “I need to clean up his leg. He got cut and I wrapped a sock around it but it needs to be cleaned and bandaged.” 

Steve pulled Tony back against him so the boys back was to his chest and out one arm around his waist to hold him and lifted Tony’s leg with the other to look. He pulled at the knot in the sock and it came undone. There was a little bit of blood but not too bad. It was mostly in need of disinfecting. 

“How’d this happen, Bubba?”

“Fell,” Tony answered but didn’t elaborate. Steve didn’t push it because Bucky returned with a first aid kit. Bucky sat on the floor at Steve’s feet and took Tony’s small foot in his hand. 

“I’m going to clean this first, okay? It’s going to sting a little but I’ll be quick.” He took out some saline and poured it over the cut, wiping it gently with some gauze to get rid of the dried blood. Once that was done he pulled out the antiseptic spray. “Okay, why don’t you hold Steve’s hand and squeeze as hard as you need to, okay?”

“No. Don’t need,” Tony said, waving his hand at the bottle in Bucky’s hand.

“You do, Tony. But it’ll be over before you know it.” He sprayed the wound without further discussion and it shocked Tony into silence for a minute. Then he started sobbing. 

“You’re okay,” Steve soothed. “It’ll feel better in a minute.” He ran his hand through Tony’s hair repeatedly, petting him, hoping it was calming. As soon as Bucky had the bandage on Steve turned the boy around and held him to his chest. Tony snuggled in immediately, his cried dying down to occasional whines. Steve rubbed circled on his back. “All done. You were so brave, Bubba.” Tony nodded in agreement.

Bucky sat back down next to Steve. 

“Sorry, kiddo,” Bucky said softly to Tony, who was peeking over at him. “Don’t want you to get sick if we left it dirty.” Tony reached out to him so he pulled him off of Steve and cuddled him to his chest. “So you don’t hate me then?” Tony looked at Bucky and shook his head quickly.  
“Like Bucky,” he muttered around his thumb. 

“Good, because I like Tony. I know that hurt and I’m sorry for that but you were a good boy and let it happen so thank you.”

“Tony good?”

Bucky smiled sadly, catching Steve’s equally sad expression out of the corner of his eye. 

“You are a very good boy.” Bucky kissed his cheek. “Why don’t you cuddle Steve for awhile, he looks like he needs it.” Steve held his arms out right away like he was waiting for that so Tony let himself be taken back. He arranged him so he was cradled in his arms like a baby and rocked him a little and within minutes Tony was sound asleep. 

“What are we gonna do, Buck?” Steve asked, not taking his eyes off Tony. 

Bucky shrugged. “We’ll figure it out. I’m sure its not permanent but you are really good with him. You’re a natural.”

“Me? You’re the one acting Iike you’ve raised a bunch of kids before. You sure you haven’t?” Steve laughed. Bucky shrugged again but looked embarrassed. 

“I don’t know why, it just seemed easy. Not like I did much.” 

“Well, he seems really comfortable with you. At least he trusts us and knows who we are to a point. This would have been harder otherwise.”

When the jet landed and they were jostled with the bump Tony woke up and blinked sleepily at Steve. 

“Hey Bubba, we’re home now,” he told the boy softly. Tony’s face scrunched up and he sat up on Steve’s lap. He looked nervously at Steve and then Bucky, wringing his little hands in his lap anxiously. “What’s wrong, Tony? I thought you wanted to come home.” Tony whined.

“Talk to us, kiddo. Tell us what’s bothering you,” Bucky said.

“Wanted to leave bad place,” Tony explained with a sob. 

Bucky nodded. “Right, and now we came home. We can get you a bath and some clothes. We can eat. It’ll be good.” 

The loading hatch started to open with a clang, probably activated by Clint or Natasha who were still up front, but Tony stiffened against Steve seeing that they were one step closer to heading inside. Tony turned into Steve, grasping his uniform in 2 small fists. Clint and Natasha walked toward them and Bucky waved them through. 

“We’ll be awhile longer.” They nodded and continued on their way.

“No,” Tony cried. “Please.” 

“Tony, where did you think we were going to go? What did you want to do?” Steve asked.

“Stay with,” he gasped in a small breath, “stay with Bucky an’ Teev.”

It dawned on Steve then what Tony thought was happening and a glance to Bucky confirmed that he must have figured it out as well. 

“You are staying with us, Tony,” Bucky assured him.

“Yeah, Tony. When we said home, we meant our home, not your home with your mom and dad. Where me and Bucky and Natasha and Clint live. And you. You live here with us,” Steve told him. He knew his memories must be mixed up, he knew who they were but seemed to expect that the Avengers would be dropping him off with his parents. He didn’t want to have that conversation with a four year old, but he also wanted to tell him enough that he might somewhat understand what was actually happening here.

“No dad?” Tony said quietly. He didn’t mention his mom. 

“No, Bubba. Just your friends,” he answered with a smile. “And JARVIS. You can talk to him.”

Tony smiled at that, wiping the tears off his face. “Jarvis,” Tony said to himself while nodding. “Stay with ‘Teev and Bucky?”

Steve nodded. “Yup. We all have our own rooms in the tower, so you’ll be staying with me, okay? But Bucky will be around too. He can hang out with us, right?” Tony looked much happier now. He nodded and reached a hand out to Bucky. Bucky held it for a second then booped him on his nose.

“Ready to go in?” He asked. Tony nodded, more sure of himself this time. 

“Here, you carry him so I can carry the armor.” Steve passed the boy over. The Iron Man armor was discovered in the building before they had found Bucky and Tony by Natasha and Steve. He had dragged it into the Quinjet to take with them. Now, he hoisted it up and over on to his shoulder and lead the way down the ramp. 

“Robot,” Tony said, pointing at the armor as Steve walked in front of them. Bucky laughed. 

“Yeah and guess what? It’s yours,” Bucky told him. Tony’s eyes went wide.

************

Fury met them inside the building to debrief so they went to a conference room and Steve joined up with them once he had put the suit in Tony’s workshop.

He took a seat next to Bucky and Tony immediately tried to climb over to him. Steve took him but Tony thought it was fun to climb on him instead so Steve let him do what he wanted. Fury started to debrief them as Tony climbed around the side of Steve to try and get between him and the chair. Steve scooted forward so he was sitting on the edge allowing the Tony to sit behind him.

“We need to run tests,” Fury was saying. “Figure out what was done to him.” Steve was already shaking his head.

“He’s not going near Shield. Bruce will run whatever tests we need and we will figure this out. We’ll keep you updated, but Tony is not going to be put in Shields hands,” Steve said sternly. He could feel Tony’s fingers dancing up and down his back as Tony amused himself, ignoring the rest of the room. 

“Captain—,” Fury started.

“No. That’s it, Nick. We’re done here. I’m sorry, I cant take any chances with him like this.” Tony poked his head under Steve’s arm to look up at him and when Steve glanced down Tony giggled. Steve pulled him back to the front so he could hold him properly. He stood with Tony cradled against his chest. “For now, I have to get him home.” He walked out before waiting for a response and Bucky quickly followed. 

By the time they reached the elevator Clint had joined up with them.

“Natasha is going to stick behind and debrief him on the files we got from them. She’ll be able to let us know if there’s anything that’ll help here,” he nodded at Tony. Tony waved at Clint when he finished speaking so Clint smiled at him and waved back. “Hey, Tony.”

“Hawky!” Tony exclaimed. They all laughed.

“Clint. Do you think you could do me a favor?” Steve asked. 

“Depends, what do you have in mind?” He asked, but he was smiling. 

“You have kids and I wouldn’t know where to start, so, do you think you could go and get things that he’ll need. For a few days to start? Clothes, pajamas, literally anything you think is necessary.” Steve pulled his credit card out of his wallet and held it out.

“Yeah I think I can handle that,” Clint replied. “Let me see him?”

Steve leaned over and Clint pulled Tony to him. “What size are you huh? How old are you?” Tony held up 4 fingers. “Four? Are you sure?” Clint asked exaggeratedly. Tony nodded excitedly. The elevator stopped on Steves floor and they stepped out. Clint held Tony up in the air as far as his arms could go. “You don’t weigh much,” he told the boy. “You’re just a little peanut!” Tony giggled and flapped his arms like he was flying. “I don’t think you’re in 4 year old clothes,” he added, more for Steve. He brought Tony back down. “Ok, go back to Steve.”

“‘Teev!”

“Can you say Steve? With a Ssss sound?” Clint asked. “SsssTEEV.” Tony repeated it correctly. “Good boy.” Clint ruffled his hair then turned to Steve. “I’ll get a 3 and 4 for sizes because he’s pretty small but we’ll see.” Steve nodded.

“Thank you for this. You’re a lifesaver.”

“Yup,” Clint agreed. “You owe me.” He laughed as he re-entered the elevator.

Steve entered the kitchen where Bucky was already getting some juice for Tony. “Did he call you a peanut?” Steve asked the boy. “Are you a little peanut?” He tickled his side and Tony laughed and buried his face against Steve’s chest.

“‘Teev stop,” he begged through his laughter. So much for saying ‘Steve.’

Steve had a thought and pulled out his phone to text Clint. -Can you pick him up a teddy bear too? Please.- 

Clint sent back a thumbs up and 3 smiley faces.

“I think Bucky found some juice. You thirsty?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah,” Tony said looking over to Bucky.

“We have fruit punch, do you like that?” Bucky walked over with a plastic cup half full. Tony reached out. “Let Steve help, there’s no lid on the cup, okay?”

Steve took it and held it to Tony’s lips. “Take a small sip and I’ll tip it okay?” Steve slowly lifted the cup and Tony sipped the juice, licking his lips when Steve pulled the cup back.

“Are you hungry, kiddo?” Bucky asked. 

“No hungry,” Tony answered shaking his head but reached for more juice. 

“How about you finish the juice then take a nap and we can have dinner after?”

“No sleep, ‘Teev.” Tony looked at him like he was crazy for offering. 

“It’s been a long day, Bubba. We can at least relax a little bit on the sofa. Wanna watch a cartoon?” Tony agreed to that so he sat with him and flipped stations until he found something age appropriate and within five minutes the boy was sound asleep. Steve smirked as he picked him up and put him in the plush armchair, curled up and resting his head on the arm of the chair then pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and tucked it in around Tony. He looked warm and cozy so he went back to the kitchen to talk to Bucky. “Jarvis, let me know if he starts to wake up, please.”

Twenty minutes later Jarvis announced that Tony was waking. Steve went out to the living room and saw the boy blinking his eyes open nervously. 

“Hey, sweetheart. You’re okay. Did you have a good nap?” Tony wiggled his arms out of the blanket and out to Steve who picked him up right away. Tony curled up against him in a little ball so Steve arranged him so he was holding him sideways, more like a baby. “You are just a little peanut aren’t you?” Tony put his thumb in his mouth and looked up at Steve who kissed him on his forehead.


End file.
